


Nico Robin/F!Reader: Confession

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sweet, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by anonymous on Tumblr: "May I have a scenario for a fem s/o confessing to Robin and maybe some sweet fluffy smut following set shortly after Enies Lobby?"
Relationships: Nico Robin/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Nico Robin/F!Reader: Confession

Even though it had been a few days after leaving Enies Lobby, the air around the Thousand Sunny still carried the scent of gunpowder and burning smoke. It was subtle, but its presence was enough to make ____ feel uneasy and a bit nauseous at times. The only places on the ship where it never bothered her were the women's cabin and the library; instead of that smoky, lingering scent, both of those rooms had the delicate airy bouquet of white peach and elderflower--Robin's favorite perfume. 

When ____ first learned that Robin had "betrayed" them, she (like Luffy) refused to believe it was true. She  _ knew  _ Robin, and she knew that she would never do something just for her own safety and self-preservation. And throughout the entire fight to reach Enies Lobby and rescue her, there was one thought that kept popping into her head. It was silly, and she had no idea why she kept thinking about something so insignificant, but...she worried that she'd never encounter that light floral scent of Robin's perfume in the morning. And now that Robin was with the crew for good, ____ was relieved. Well...almost relieved. There was one thing she was still anxious about in regards to Robin.

____ fiddled with the bottom of her shirt for what felt like the hundredth time and gently knocked on the door to the library. When she heard Robin's soft voice from the other side, she took one more deep breath before summoning the courage to enter. "Come in."

Robin was lounging on one of the plush couches with one of her historical novels, and when she looked up to see ____ she smiled. "Ah, I was wondering where you were," she said.

____ raised her eyebrows. "You w-were?" Shit, had she been acting so different lately that Robin had picked up on it?

"Of course," Robin replied sweetly. "I've been so used to reading with you in the afternoon that I was surprised I didn't see you here when I came in."

____ laughed a bit shakily and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, things haven't exactly been 'routine' around here lately," she said jokingly. "You know, what with the whole...Water 7, Enies Lobby, declaring-war-on-the-World-Government thing."

Robin smirked and closed her book. "You're certainly right about that." She looked out the large window facing the open sea as it glittered in the late afternoon sun. "I don't regret any of it, though." Her smirk dropped a bit, and her gaze softened and became less shrewd. "If anything, I'm upset that I was so closed-off and blind to how everyone felt until it was staring me in the face." She looked back at ____. "I don't know if I could ever fully explain how much that means to me. How much you  _ all  _ mean to me."

____ shifted her weight and fiddled with her shirt again. "You mean a lot to me too, Robin," she replied. She could feel her heart racing and a tension in her chest as her mind simultaneously screamed for her to back out, to not say what her true feelings were, and also for her to just say "fuck it" and yell that she loved Nico Robin out loud for the entire world to hear. "That's, um...that's actually why I wanted to talk to you."

Robin raised an eyebrow, and ____'s face felt incredibly warm.  _ Don't back out now, do it!  _ ____ suddenly felt a surge of dizziness, and she sat down next to Robin. "We're nakama, and I care about you just like I do for everyone else on the crew. But...I also…I care about you in  _ another  _ way." She summoned the courage to move her gaze from the floor to Robin's eyes, and she saw that Robin's cheeks were a bit pink as she waited for ____ to elaborate about this "other" way. ____ inched a little closer to her on the couch and, feeling a bold rush of adrenaline, put her hand on Robin's. "I love you, Robin," she said, her voice wobbling just a little as she finally said out loud what she had been feeling for so long. 

Robin's eyes widened, and she silently stared at ____ for a moment. Aside from obvious surprise, her expression was hard to read. ____'s lips were a bit dry, and she licked them nervously. Should she say something? Should she wait for Robin to say something first? "I've wanted to say it for so long," ____ added, wanting to break the silence. "I was actually going to try and find a good time to tell you when we arrived at Water 7, but…" She laughed nervously. "It seems like being a Straw Hat means that none of your plans go the way you think they will."

Robin's surprised face changed into a small amused smile, and she laughed gently. "You might be right about that," she replied. She gently squeezed ____'s hand. "When you were planning to tell me, how were you expecting me to react?"

____ looked away nervously, but still squeezed Robin's hand back. "Honestly? No idea," she replied. "I mean, I was hoping you'd say you felt the same way, obviously--if I thought I didn't have a chance, I wouldn't have planned to tell you.. But I was so caught up in actually getting the courage to _ say _ it that I didn't really think about what would come after." She glanced back at Robin out of the corner of her eye. "What, um...what  _ is  _ your reaction?"

Robin inched a bit closer to her and moved her other hand to cup ____'s cheek, turning her so that they were facing each other. ____'s breath hitched; they were just inches away from each other now. "Just what you'd expected," she murmured. "I love you too, ____."

Robin leaned in and pressed her soft lips against ____'s, and ran her slender fingers through her hair as she pulled her closer. Her lips tasted of earl grey tea with just a hint of honey and milk, and as the two of them deepened the kiss, her tongue was just as sweet and inviting. When they finally pulled apart from each other, the two of them panted softly. When ____ felt a third set of fingers running up her sides, she let out a small surprised squeak, making Robin laugh. ____ saw that it was another one of Robin's hands that had sprouted out from the loveseat, and she smirked before leaning down to nuzzle Robin's neck and tail a few light kisses from her jaw to her collarbone.

As they became more and more intertwined with one another, slowly removing their jackets and outer layers of clothing to toss aside, ____ heard the sound of a click by the door to the library. She whipped her head around and saw that one of Robin's hands had just locked the door, and she looked down at Robin with a giddy smile on her face. "Smart thinking," she replied breathlessly, moving herself off of Robin for a moment so the two of them could take off the clothes below their waists. " _ Definitely  _ don't want anyone to interrupt this…" Robin smirked as she unbuckled her jeans and tossed them next to her jacket, tank top, and bra (while another pair of her hands folded them neatly). She eagerly helped ____ strip off the rest of her clothes, and soon the two of them were clad in only their undergarments. 

Before ____ could ask what they should do next, Robin rose up off of the couch to kiss her and play with her exposed breasts. As Robin moved to kneel down in front of the loveseat, ____ spread her legs eagerly and Robin slowly let her hands and mouth wander lower and lower until she was on her knees directly in front of her lover's clothed (and noticeably damp) sex. ____ felt another pair of hands sprout out to gently pin her own arms while Robin hooked a finger around her waistband to slowly pull down her panties. "I wonder," Robin mused, her breath gently fanning ____'s outer lips and eliciting a shiver. She teased ____'s entrance by tracing her fingers around her thighs, just barely grazing the place ____ was praying for Robin to touch. "During those nights on the Going Merry, where we were so close to each other...did you ever touch yourself, thinking about me? About us, like  _ this _ ?"

Robin ran her index finger up and down ____'s slit, smirking when she saw her love bite her lip and let out a small whimper. "I…yes,' ____ replied thickly, a bit ashamed to admit it out loud but too turned on to care  _ too  _ much. "God, I've wanted this with you for so long…"

Robin sprouted another pair of hands on the loveseat to cover ____'s breasts; a smaller version of her mouth was on each palm, and they immediately set out to lick and swirl around ____'s pert nipples. ____ moaned and bucked her hips forward at the sudden stimulation, and Robin slowly rubbed circles against her own clit as she leaned forward to press her mouth against ____'s glistening cunt. "So have I," she replied sweetly.

____ continued to mewl and sigh as Robin played with her, using her hands and mouth(s) to explore every sensitive spot on her body. When Robin's soft silky tongue focused on her clitoris, she subtly rocked her hips back and forth as a wonderfully warm feeling of tension began pooling up inside of her. Robin's voice was quiet, but ____ could still hear her wanton moans and eager whines as they reverberated through her clitoris and lower body. "Let me know when you're close," Robin breathed, feverishly rubbing circles against her own clit while she continued to devour ____'s sensitive bud and gently explore inside of her tight walls with her tongue.

"I'm close right now," ____ panted, letting out a low whine when Robin moved her head away. She watched Robin with half-lidded eyes as she straddled her, spreading her legs apart as she started to ride ____. The slick wet sound of their sexes rubbing together brought a blush to Robin and ____'s cheeks as they sighed and cried out, the both of them feverishly writhing against each other. Robin leaned down to leave a trail of kisses from ____'s neck up to her plump lips, and ____ eagerly kissed her back, her eyes rolling back slightly as Robin repeatedly rolled over a spot that left her seeing stars. 

Robin pulled away and nibbled on one of ____'s earlobes. "Mmm, ____," she murmured, "I'm so close to…Ahh, ____…" She cupped ____'s cheek and kissed the shell of her ear. "Are you going to cum with me, dear?" She rocked her hips even faster and ____ immediately followed suit, feeling the pressure inside of her about to burst. The brilliant spots of heat coming from her core, her peaked nipples, her earlobe...everywhere Robin's skin touched her felt like it was melting, and she never wanted this blissful heat to leave her. 

"Yes, fuck," ____ moaned. "Fuck, I love you, Robin…"

"I love you too," Robin replied, her voice wobbling a bit as she came closer and closer to her climax. "Ahh, love, cum for me…"

The two of them came within seconds, and Robin muffled ____'s lewd moans by pressing her mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. She felt ____'s tongue loll against her own and shivered as she rode out her own orgasm, the two of them letting out a long sustained moan. The two of them gradually slowed their pace as they finished, and Robin slowly made her various hands on ____'s body disappear--she didn't want to risk overstimulating her by getting rid of them all at once, after all. For a few moments, the two of them panted wordlessly as they gazed at each other with a warm, lazy smile. Robin gave ____ one more kiss before settling down next to her on the loveseat with slightly shaky legs.

The two of them nuzzled each other as they recovered from their post-coital haze in silence until Robin finally spoke up. "Would you...like to take a bath together?" she asked, her chest no longer heaving, but still rising and falling a bit more than usual. She turned her head to see ____ a bit better, and she caressed ____'s shoulder with her thumb. ____ nodded and let out a small "mmm" to say yes, and Robin laughed gently before kissing her love's cheek. 

Robin dressed herself first and then helped ____ with her own clothes, and the two of them made their way out of the library while holding each other's hands. During the entire time they walked to the Thousand Sunny's bath, neither of them could stop smiling, squeezing each other's hands, and sneaking coy glances at each other like a pair of shy little lovebirds.


End file.
